


Each Time Someone Shows That They Care

by DigiKate813



Category: Mary Poppins (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Heart to Hearts among the Banks family, Hurt/Comfort, but there's quite a bit of it, not exclusively a JanexJack stroy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2019-11-28 16:50:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18210968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigiKate813/pseuds/DigiKate813
Summary: Jack falls in the park and breaks his arm. The Banks family rush to help him in any way they can, and he in turn does the same for them.





	1. Chapter 1

It was a cool spring afternoon in London. Jane Banks was taking a calming walk through the scenic park along Cherry Tree Lane after what felt like a successful rally. The attendance was one of the highest in weeks, though the change in weather could have contributed to that. 

Jane was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn’t hear a familiar pair of wheels coming from behind her. All she noticed was a breeze rushing by and a greeting of “Afternoon Jane!” by a voice she recognized all too well. 

By the time she realized it was Jack who was speeding by, he was already down the path, riding his bike all over the place. Before she could figure out what he was doing, she saw some familiar spectators. Her nephews and niece.

“Hello Aunt Jane!” Annabel called out. Waving as they noticed each other.

“Hello my dears” she greeted them all as she approached the group “What brings you all out here?”

“Jack is showing us some of his new bicycle tricks” John explained. Georgie was entranced in every twist and turn Jack took in the dirt road until he skid to a halt right in front of the Banks children.

“As you all can now see…” Jack began to proclaim proudly “This lovely park now has the Jack seal of approval!” Jack gestured at the path he was just riding around on. The kids and Jane took a close look and realized he had written out his name in his tire tracks. John and Anabel both looked impressed but did little more then chuckle. Georgie clapped enthusiastically. Jane was so amused by Jack’s antics that she joined in with her youngest nephew. Jack removed his hat and took a quick bow, earning a silent laugh from Jane. She’d only properly known Jack a few weeks now, but she learned very quickly that each interaction would brighten her day.

“And now ladies and gents. For your viewing pleasure” Jack announced, mounting his bike as he continued “one of the most daring acts of cycling this side of the Atlantic!” Jane was amused at how he was captivating the kids. After everything that had happened over the last year, it was wonderful to see the children with such genuine smiles on their faces.

“Watch. And be amazed” Jack instructed as he rode the bike to the grass where the old fountain was. Luckily the groundskeeper didn’t seem to be around or Jack would be getting an earful. He rode around the fountain a couple of times to gain momentum, then swiftly he hopped the bicycle onto the rim of the fountain. Which earned him of exclamations of surprise from the children. Satisfied with his position, he pedaled around on the rim. Then he was ready for the finishing touch. Hoisting the bicycle onto it’s hind wheel. The children and Jane didn’t dare blink as Jack continued to be able to balance himself on the back wheel of the bike on the edge of the fountain. It was an amusing and impressive sight Jane had to admit.

However they were so captivated by Jack’s performance, they didn’t notice Miss Lark’s dog had gotten loose and started bolting across the park barking wildly. Leaping over the fountain right in Jack’s path. Jack was so startled by the unexpected pup that he was losing his already precarious balance. The back wheel rolled out from under him, and he and the bike fell in opposite directions. Jack crashed against the stone rim he was riding on and fell into the fountain. 

The Banks raced to help. John went after Willoughby and managed to grab his leash before he ran too far away. Annabel grabbed Jack’s bike and propped it up properly against the fountain so it wouldn't get damaged. But Jane raced to see to Jack, who was moving, so that was a good sign. Slowly trying to lift himself out of the shallow pool of water inside the fountain, but he was already pretty soaked.

“Oh Jack! Are you alright?” Jane wasn’t able to mask the worry in her voice that well. Before Jack could answer, Miss Lark had caught up to where her dog had run off to. She went to get the still barking Willoughby from John, and saw the sight of the accident and who was involved.

“Jack? Oh I’m so sorry dear. Willougby didn’t mean any harm.”

“Quite alright Miss Lark.” Jack replied politely “No harm do- Aaah!” Jack was cut off by the white hot pain that shot through his body when he tried to push himself up with both hands. He curled in on himself clutching his right arm. His face contorting from the pain. Gritting his teeth to try and mask another scream like that in front of the children.

“Try not to move.” Jane tried to assist but didn’t dare touch him. She didn’t know where else he was hurt. She only knew that Jack needed help. “Annabel? Head to the nearest phone and call us an ambulance.” she instructed trying to keep her tone calm.

“Right away Aunt Jane.” Annabel responded and ran off to find a phone. John and Georgie decided to follow her, Georgie stopping for a moment to take another look at the fountain. Jane took Jack’s hand and tried to help him out of the pool in the fountain as best she could. Trying to avoid the right side of his body. Even then each movement looked like it hurt. But even though Jack’s face clearly showed he was still in pain, there was still a bit of a warm smile on his face. Georgie wondered why for a second, but then ran off to catch up with his bother and sister.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The cab arrived at the doorstep as the sun began to set on Number 17. Jane opened the door for Jack after she exited the cab, and held out a hand to help him out. But he politely put his free hand up, silently assuring he could get out on his own. Despite that he arrived back to Cherry Tree Lane with his right arm in a sling. His clothes had since dried, but they were still wrinkled and dirty from falling into the fountain. With a bit of effort Jack made it out of the cab on his own, but not without a slight grunt of pain. He had been treated but he was still quite sore. While the doctor said nothing was broken accept his arm, he was pretty badly bruised on his right side. So at the moment, almost any movement wasn’t exactly comfortable.

They both kindly waved the cabbie off and Jack took the opportunity of being alone with Jane. “Thank you kindly for accompanying me through this ordeal Jane. I’m sure you had other plans today, and I apologize if this got in the way of more important matters.”

“It was no trouble at all Jack.” Jane reassured “The rally this morning had such a great turnout, I’m sure it made up for whatever I missed the rest of the day.” Jane almost added that as important as her work was, it was by no means more important then his well being, but for whatever reason, she kept that to herself.

“Well all things considered, I”m delighted to hear that people are becoming more aware of you valiant cause.” Jack said that with such enthusiasm and conviction, Jane couldn’t help but smile. 

Before they could get too deep into the conversation, they remembered where they were. They both saw tiny shadows against the light of the rooms upstairs, and very quickly after heard multiple footsteps racing down the stairs inside. They had asked the children to head home after the ambulance came for Jack and promised they would head straight home afterwards so they could see Jack was alright.

They decided to greet the kids inside before they burst through the door. Jane opened the door for Jack, earning her a gentlemanly hat tip from him, and before he could even pass the threshold, the kids all called out to him at once. “Jack!”

They all bombarded him with questions and sentiments of concern as he made his way inside. “Back on the tracks you three” he said in the most enthusiastic tone they’ve ever been told to relax. They’ve known Jack long enough to pick up a bit of Leerie speak. He crouched down to be more on level with the children, forgetting until it was too late about why that wasn’t a good idea, but he was able to mask the short sharp pain he felt rather well. 

“We’re so sorry you got hurt because of us Jack.” John apologized with a sincerity that broke Jack’s heart.

“This wasn’t you lots fault. It was a simple accident.” he responded with one of his signature smiles. “ Besides, I may have gotten knocked down today, but a little pack from the farm isn’t enough to keep ol’ Jack down.” he assured in a boasting way gesturing at the cast setting the crack in his arm. The pride Jack spoke in his silly Leerie speak always made the children laugh. And being responsible for those smiles made Jack feel like that fall he took a few hours ago was almost worth it. Though that feeling was cut short from an abrupt sneeze.

“Are you sick Jack?” Georgie asked 

“Just a bit of a chill from the spill. Nothing to worry about.” Jack answered ruffling Georgie’s hair with his good hand.

“Well we are very glad to hear you aren’t more seriously hurt Jack.” Michael commented from the kitchen door. Jack hadn’t even realized he was home. “Now that we’re all here, children? Why don’t you get ready for dinner?”

Michael moved down the hall to let his children pass into the other room, leaving the adults alone. “Are you sure you’re alright Jack? The children told me what happened. It sounds like you took a nasty fall.”

“Oh don’t you worry about me Mr Banks. The best thing you can do when you’re down is to get right-” he was cut off by the trouble he was having getting up from his crouching position with one arm, and trying his best to avoid movements that would cause him further pain “-back-” he tried to continue his sentence but was still having trouble reaching his full height without what felt like way too much effort. Finally Michael reached out his hand to help Jack up. Jack took it and with his help, stood straight in one swift movement with only a bit of further pain. “-up.”

“Yes well, this might be the parent in me talking, but a broken arm is nothing to make light of. Not to mention that sneeze you appeared to have caught.” 

“Mr Banks, I may have hit a block in the road, but I am more then capable of looking after myself, I assure-” Jack was interrupted yet again by a twitch in his nose and another sneeze. “-you.” Judging from the look on Michael’s face, and the harder posture he gained from crossing his arms, Jack was sounding less convincing by the minute. 

Michael was ready to press this further, but was interrupted by a knock at the door. Jane answered it to see one of Jack’s fellow Leeries. “Can I help you?” His name escaped her but thankfully Jack instantly greeted him. “Ah, Angus. Perfect timing.”

Angus was ready to cheerily greet his friend, then he got a good look at him. “Blimey. What happened to you? Ya look like you were red rovered.” Michael glanced over to his sister, who simply shrugged. Despite spending more time with Jack, she had no idea what he said.

“I wasn’t run over. Just a slipped off my bike. Nothing serious. Did you bring what I asked for?”

“Uhh, yeah.” Angus handed Jack the bag that was slung over his shoulder. “I guess I should have pried a bit more when you called asking for a change of clothes.”

“Much appreciated mate. Lamp lighting may be dirty work, but I can’t exactly do my rounds in these. Let me just change real quick and I’ll meet you outside.”

Everyone was taken aback by what Jack just said, but Jane was the first one to say something. “You mean, you want to go out and do your rounds? Turning up the lamps? Tonight?”

“Of course. Why wouldn’t I?” Jack asked much more perplexed then anyone felt was natural.

“Jack you’re in no condition to to do your work.” Michael interjected

“He’s right mate.” Angus added. “You can’t exactly ride your bike with your arm busted up that bad.”

Jack glanced down at his cast. As if he hadn’t thought of that. But he had to do his rounds. “Well, I could, always walk.” Jack stammered out. Trying to come up with a solution.

“And what about the supplies?” Angus questioned. “The torch? The ladder?”

“I’ll carry ‘em”

“With one working arm? Across town?”

“Besides,” Jane joined in again “The doctor said it will take you at least two weeks to fully recover.” 

“Two weeks?” Angus questioned surprisingly.

“Well broken bones don’t exactly heal overnight.” Michael commented. “Plus it seems like there are some smaller injuries.”

Michael was cut off by Jack firing off another sneeze. “And that” using it to emphasize his point.

Jack looked a bit defeated, which didn’t look right on someone like Jack, but Jane an Michael thought that it was better if Jack took some time off. And they thought it would be easy. Until Angus spoke up again.

“Jack, for a day or two we could probably pool the boys together to cover your route. But two weeks? We’d be spread too thin. If you can’t fulfill your duties..” Both of the Banks siblings were starting to realize just where this was going. Jane couldn’t take her eyes off Jack, who wasn’t looking at anyone. He knew how hard the leeries worked. Not that it ever felt like work to him. He loved everything about his job. But if he couldn’t carry out his physically demanding duties with one working arm.

“They’ll have to find someone who can.” he heard Angus finish. 

“You’re going to fire Jack?!” a voice cried. All the adults whipped their heads around, realizing the voice belonged to John. Seeing all three of the Banks children standing in the threshold to the living room.

“You can’t do that to Jack! He’s the best lamplighter in all of London.” Annabel stated, then turned to Jack’s friend when she realized what she said “No offense.” she politely added.

“None taken. You’re right. Jack is the best. But he’s in no shape to do such demanding physical work. Unless he can find someone to cover for him, there’s nothing that can be done.”

It wasn’t until Angus put it just that way that something finally clicked inside Jane. There was a perfect solution here. “I’ll cover for Jack!”

“You'll what?” the Banks family and even Jack exclaimed almost simultaneously.

“I’ve been fighting for worker’s rights for years. This would just be another way to do it. Would that be alright?” she asked Angus, taking her eyes off Jack for the first time.

“I suppose. I know a bunch of us would be willing to vouch for you. As long as you can follow the schedule, it should be alright.”

“Jane, I can’t ask you to do that.” Jack finally intervened. “You’ve got your own work and-”

“My work is primarily in the middle of the day. Yours is in the early morning and early evening. I won’t be neglecting my SPRUCE work for this.” When it looked like Jack was going to try to talk her out of it again, she says why she really wants to do this. “Besides, I’d do anything to help a dear friend in need. After everything you’ve done for my family, it’s the least I can do.”

Jack was still a little hesitant. After all he didn’t help out the Banks family when they needed it or look after their kids on their errands over the last few weeks because he expected something in return. But Jane seemed adamant about this, and Jack has always admired her dedication to helping those in need. And as much as he hated to admit it, he was in need right now. If anyone could handle this, it was her. Jack didn’t notice it at the time, but in that moment he was turning a little red at how much Jane was willing to go out of her way to help him. The kids definitely notice though since they were whispering and giggling to each other.

“She’s right.” Michael added “You helped us in our time of need Jack, and continue to be such a good friend to our family. The least we can do is help you. Which is why, until you’re back on your feet, you are more then welcome to stay with us in the guest room.”

The children lit up at their father’s offer, but again Jack was hesitant. “That’s very kind of you Mr Banks, truly. But I wouldn’t want to impose like that. I can get by just fine at my flat.” 

“Well I’m not going to force you, but I really wish you’d consider it. With Ellen here you’ll always have someone around to lend an extra hand.” Jack couldn’t help but chuckle a bit at that comment. Michael stepped a bit closer to Jack, and with the deepest sincerity continued “We wouldn’t even have this home if it wasn’t for you and Mary Poppins. Let us share it with you for as long as you need.”

After how much the Banks family was willing to reach out to him, and the big eyed hopeful looks the children were giving him, he wasn’t sure how he could say no. So he didn’t. “Alright then. I’d be honored to be your house guest. Mighty grateful for your invitation Mr Banks.”

“Michael, please.” Taking Jack’s available hand in agreement. “Then it’s settled!” The children cheered as Georgie proceeded to tackle Jack’s legs almost throwing him off balance, but Jane grabbed his left shoulder and straightened him out before he could get hurt again. 

Even after the rocky situations of the day, Jack felt as warm as the lights he lit from the welcoming nature of the Banks family. Something told him this was going to be very interesting couple of weeks.


	2. Chapter 2

Jane was a couple of lamps in to the route, still trying to get the hang of using the pole to turn the gas. She was starting to feel a bit discouraged. Still on the first street when the sun was almost completely down. Jack probably would have been several blocks down by now. Meanwhile she was struggling to get a hook through a hole. She finally managed to do it, but in her frustration pulled a little too hard on the gas and the flame flared up. Jane went to try and correct her mistake when suddenly someone jumped onto the pole and turned the gas down by hand.

“Where did you come from?” Jane questioned. Probably should have asked who he was first, but she was still a bit startled from the slip up lighting the lamp. And from what she could see of his outfit, she could guess he was one of the leeries.

“My route is just down the road across the way. And sometimes one or two of us keep an eye out for the rookies.” the leerie answered. Jane might have been insulted at being called a rookie, but the leeries she knew were well meaning, and she felt like this guy didn’t mean any more harm then any of Jack’s other friends.

“Well thank you for your help. I’m just having trouble getting a hang of the pole. I thought it would save time rather then setting up and taking down the ladder.”

“Ah don’t feel too bad.” the leerie commented, hopping down from the lamppost “It takes a certain trick of the hand. Took me quite a while to get the hang of it. If you want a faster way, you’re probably better off with the ladder and doing it by hand. The glass can usually use a good polish anyway. But give the pole a shot every now and then. Like anything else, it takes prac-” the leerie stopped his advice, getting a good look at the woman in front of him for the first time in the newly lit light.

“Jane? Jane Banks?”

“Uh, yes.” Jane answered perplexed. Most of the leeries knew her through Jack but this guy didn’t seem quite familiar.

The leerie took off his hat and introduced himself “Sherman. Sherman Travers. I used to be one of the union organizers that supervised SPRUCE.”

Between his introduction and getting a better look at him in the light, Jane face lit up with recognition. “Sherman. Yes of course!” she took his hand and they exchanged a friendly handshake. “I haven’t seen you in a while. What have you been up to?”  
Sherman deflated a little at the question, but still smiled and was willing to answer. “Ah you know. The slump hasn’t been good to me and my family. I had to take on more work for us to get by, and I was able to find this and some other smaller positions. Not the most glamorous jobs in the world, and it’s not easy taking on so many extra hours, but we’ve been doing well under the circumstances. But I, had to step down so I could take on more hours and work.”

“I’m so sorry.”

“Well at least we know we’re not alone. Of all the people I expected to be the new guy, I never would have guessed you Jane.”

“What? Oh no. I’m not an employee.” Jane quickly corrected. “I’m just filling in for a friend who got hurt. I just got the okay and I’ll be covering his shifts until he recovers.”

“Filling in for-? You’re Jack’s replacement?!” 

“You didn’t know?”

“Well I heard something had happened to Jack, and that someone new would be coming on his route, but I thought-” Sherman clearly thought Jack had already been replaced. Jane could see the realization on Sherman’s face as he was using this new information Jane had given him to put the missing pieces in his version of things together.

“Well I’m certainly happy to see you, but I’m also relieved that Jack didn’t get the boot. He helped me out a lot when I first came on. I even offered to cover his route tonight before I heard they took someone else on.”

“It’s what we set out to do Sherman. Helping the workers of London. Even if it’s in, perhaps, unconventional ways.”

“Yes, but I took this on out of necessity. Not everyone would drop everything and take on such extra work for a random injured lamplighter.”

“Jack isn’t a random lamplighter. He’s a dear friend of the family. I would do anything for him.”

Sherman expression changed to a knowing smirk. As if something else had come to light for him. He’d heard Jack was hanging around the Banks family a lot lately, and now he knew why. 

“I’m sure you would.” he commented. Jane got the sense of what Sherman was implying, and he would be wrong. He can tease all he wanted, but her and Jack were just friends. Luckily Sherman didn’t persist in his implications.

“Well I wish you the best of luck. Holler if you need any, more help.” Sherman teased.

“I appreciate it, but don’t you worry. I can handle this.”

“I don’t doubt it. You’ve always been a go-getter.” Sherman may have been teasing her the last couple of minutes, but Jane could tell he meant that. Which encouraged her to continue as she put the pole back in it’s proper slot on Jack’s bike.

“Oh! And Jane?” Sherman called down the street to get Jane’s attention again. Once he had it, he jumped up on the next pole down the street and lit it up. “I’ll give you a head start!” he called out to her before heading back to his bike. 

Jane did the same. Heading to her next stop on Jack’s bike. Stopping at the next dark lamppost at the end of the block. She got ready to untie the ladder, but then remember something Sherman just did. She took a good look at the lamppost, figuring out if she could do it. Once she was confident she could, she jumped up on the base of the street light. Almost slipping, but she managed to grab the pole for support. She quickly got her footing and pulled herself up closer to the valve to turn the flame up, and she successfully did as the flame lit up with no problem. Jane gained a warm feeling inside. It could have been the newly lit flame, but she also guessed it was pride as she watched that well lit flame flicker.

Maybe it was the assurance she gained from her old friend, or maybe it was seeing him be such a natural at a job he hadn’t been in for very long, but after being able to light up one of the lamps so easily, Jane felt more confident then ever at her newly appointed task. She jumped down from the pole and rode off on Jack’s bike ready to light the rest of London.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jane arrives back at Cherry Tree Lane at the crack of dawn, tired and filthy. She went back to her own flat after the night rounds, but since Jack’s route ended at her brother’s house, they agreed that she could stop there at the end of the morning rounds. So she wouldn’t have to go across town to clean up before she headed to her own job.

Jane was getting the hang of turning the lamps up and down (and got some good practice wit the pole when it came time to turn down the lamps) but as she entered her childhood home, she’d be lying if she said it was more tiring then she expected. 

“Y’know I always wondered what it looked like from this side.” Jane jumped as she heard a voice in the still quiet, dark house. She turned the light on and looked around to see Jack at the top of the stairs.

“Sorry. Didn’t mean to startle you.” Jack quickly apologized

“It’s, perfectly fine.” Jane reassured. Although her heart was still beating a bit faster then normal. “What are you even doing up?”

“Oh I, couldn’t sleep. I’ve usually been out and about for a while by this point. Seeing the rare sight of the stillness of such a bustling city. Watching it wake up more and more with each stop along the way. As the sun slowly rises behind you. It has it’s own magic in a way, y’know? Like you’re seeing the world come alive right in front of ya.” Jack mused, while Jane just stood and listened. He had such a fascinating way of viewing the world, and now having rode his route herself, she could see what he meant. But hearing it from him made it sound more, charming.

“Once I saw where the sun was, I decided to wait up and see the turning of the lamp from your point of view. A fine job you did.”

“Why thank you.” Jane responded with exaggerated pride, which couldn’t help but make Jack chuckle. 

“I am still mighty grateful for what you’re doing for me Jane.” Jack commented with the utmost sincerity as she made her way up the stairs.”I know it’s not easy work, and you look like you've just been poked by a stinger. I mean-”

“Wait, don’t tell me.” Jane held her hand up to cut him off. “Been through the wringer.”

Jack blinked n surprise at how Jane almost instantly figured it out. But only for a second as it was broken up by a smile. “Why Jane Banks. One night on the job and you’ve already got leerie speak down. I shouldn’t be surprised, but I am mighty impressed.”

“I’m a fast learner” Jane teased, poking his nose with one of her oil covered fingers, leaving some residue behind. Jack was amused until he had to back away, feeling another sneeze coming on. Thankfully he pointed away from Jane before he let it out. “But never mind that. I need a wash, and you are supposed to resting.” playfully shoving him down the hall, careful not to aggravate his injuries. “Back to bed. Off you go.”

“Y’know you're just as stubborn as a nanny I used to have.”

“I will take that as a compliment.” they both laughed as they headed down the hall. Jane continuing to push him down the hall straight to the door of the guest room. “Bed. Now.” Jane sternly instructed, still smiling.

“Yes ma’am” Jack complied, holding his good hand in front of him in defeat. 

Before he went back into the guest room, he looked over his shoulder to take one last look at Jane walking away. But not for too long. If she turned around and saw him standing there, she might strap him to the bed at this point. So he went inside to get whatever rest he could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah we've got an OC here. I know his name is a combination of obvious references, but I thought it sounded nice, so I kept it. This wasn't originally supposed to be this involved, but when i decided to introduce Sherman here, the chapter had more to do. With some Jack and Jane fluff towards the end because I can't help myself. Now that we've spent some time with Jane, next time we'll be going more into Jack's time staying at the Bank's household. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and look forward to what's coming up!


	3. Chapter 3

Jack’s arm would take two weeks to heal. It had been 4 days. He was sitting on the floor, leaning against the bed of the guest room the Banks family was kind enough to provide for him, bouncing a hand ball he found lying around against the adjacent door, under the worst affliction that he hardly ever had to deal with.

He was bored.

Not that he didn’t appreciate how much Michael and the others were willing to help him out and make him feel comfortable, but it just wasn’t Jack’s lifestyle. He was usually roaming the streets of London for most of the day, whether on the job or on his own exploits. And he loved it. Being stuck inside for so long, and it being longer until he could get back out there, was starting to get to him.  
He tossed the ball again,but this time the door opened. Ellen just got out of the way of the before she got hit, but she almost dropped the tray she was carrying in her surprise. Jack gasped at almost hitting the Banks family’s long time housekeeper.

“So sorry about that Ellen.” Jack apologized profusely.

“It’s fine. I’ve certainly survived worse in this household.” Ellen humorously assured, which did make Jack feel a bit better about the ordeal. ‘Spose it’s my own fault for not knocking first.” she commented as she properly entered the room, placing the tray she was carrying on the bedside table. “It’s a little late, but I thought you were due for some lunch.”

“Thank you kindly Ellen. But y’know, I could have made it downstairs to get it on my own.”

“It’s no trouble dear. ‘Sides you need to rest those muscles of yours.”

“At this point I’ll take whatever stretch of the legs I can-” Jack’s frustration was cut off as he used his good arm to push himself off the floor, with protest from his bruising. Sighing in relief when he sat down on the edge of the bed. “-get”

“Going a bit stir crazy are we?”

Jack rubbed the back of his neck, not looking at Ellen. Feeling a bit guilty about voicing his frustration. 

“Oh don’t feel bad dear. I’ve seen you around over the years. Asking you to stay put is like asking a bird to stay grounded.” Ellen could see Jack found that analogy amusingly accurate. “But listen to yourself. You got rid of that sniffle in just a few days. Would have taken a lot longer if you were galavanting about on the streets.”

“I ‘spose you have a point.” Jack had to admit. Didn’t make the time move any faster though.

Before their conversation could continue, they both heard the door burst open, and several footsteps race up the stairs accompanied by some panicked voices. Out the doorway to the guest room they could see Georgie running down the hall, with his brother and sister catching up from behind. They heard the door of the nursery slam shut. Leaving John and Annabel banging on the door frantically.

“Georgie! Come on out!”

“Let’s just talk about this!”

Ellen stepped into the hallway, scolding the children that were on her side of the door. “What are you all making such a racket about? And slamming the door like that! You three were taught better.”

John and Annabel talked over each other frantically trying to explain what was happening. Jack decided to intervene. “Now what’s all this fuss about out here?” John and Annabel both looked away, “I’ve never known you children to create such a riot. Everything all alright?”

“We’re fine.” John answered, gesturing to him and his sister. “It’s just-”

“It’s Georgie.” Annabel finished

“What’s wrong with Georgie?”

The twins exchanged a look. As if they were having a silent conversation. Annabel was the one who finally spoke up. “Georgie, got into a fight.”

“What?” Jack and Ellen exclaimed simultaneously. “Who could possibly want to pick a fight with little Georgie?” Jack added.

“Well,” John continued “We didn’t see the whole thing. We were in the park and Georgie was playing with some other kids. When we saw them again, Georgie and one of the other boys were fighting and shoving each other.”

Annabel told the rest of the story “From what we gathered, Georgie was telling them about Mary Poppins, and somehow the fight erupted from there. When the groundskeeper helped us brake it up, Georgie ran back here.”

“Ah. I see.” was the only response Jack could come up with. Ellen was busy being flabbergasted at how a fight could get started over something like that, and that’s when Jack got an idea.

“Say, you two mind if I try to talk to him?” 

“I suppose” Annabel answered. 

“He won’t talk to us. It’s worth a try” John added

“Trust me. I think I know just what to do about this.” Jack stepped closer to the nursery door while the remaining Banks children stepped out of the way. Jack knocked on the door. “Go away” he heard Georgie try to say, bu it was pretty muffled. 

“Georgie? It’s Jack. Could I, have a little chat with you?” 

They all waited for a moment and finally heard a very small “Okay” from the youngest Banks child. Jack gave the group behind him a wink before opening the door. When he did he saw little Georgie Back, dirt dusted on his clothes, laying on his stomach in his own bed, crying into his pillow. Jack immediately closed the door behind him and went to Georgie’s side.

“Hey, hey. None of that now.” Jack whispered comfortingly as he sat at the foot of Georgie’s bed. Gently placing his hand on Georgie’s shoulder. The gesture made Georgie look up from the pillow, tears staining his face, looking at Jack like he was the first person he’d seen after being lost in the woods.

“I hear you got into a little bit of trouble in the park. I know that’s, nothing new for one of the Banks children, but this sounds like it was different. Why don’t you tell me the whole story? And we’ll see what we can do to about finding that smile of yours again.”

“You- you promise you’ll believe me?” Georgie asked in such a small, almost defeated voice, it almost broke Jack's heart. But he didn’t let it show, and kept his warm expression on.

“Cross me heart Georgie.”

With that, Georgie straightened himself up from the sprawled out way he was laying on the bed. Sitting on the edge just like Jack was.

“Well. I went to go play with this group of kids in the park. We were having fun for a while, until one of the boys said that his parents took him to the theater. He said he wished it was more fun, so I started telling them about when Mary Poppins took us all into Mother’s bowl and you both sang and danced with the animals.” Jack would be lying that he didn’t have a sense of glee and recalling that little adventure. But it didn’t last long as Georgie continued.

“But none of them believed me! They called me a liar and the more I told them it was true, the angrier they got and the angrier I got when they kept telling me to stop lying. That same boy pushed me, and I pushed him back. That’s why we were fighting.” Georgie’s voice broke as he finished the story. Like he was trying to hold back crying again. 

Jack figured that’s what happened. Now he was certain he knew how to handle this. “Y’know, the same thing happened to me when I was not much older then you.”

Georgie perked up in astonishment. “Really?”

“Mmhmm. A few times actually. When I tried to tell other children stories about all of the wonderful things I’d seen Mary Poppins do. But they didn’t find it wonderful like I did. In fact they didn’t believe me. Called me a filthy fibber they did.”

“But you weren’t fibbing.”

“No I wasn’t. But they didn’t know that. And I got in my fair share of fights because of that. It wasn’t until many years later, that I figured out why those children would always get so mad at me. Even though I was telling the truth.”

“Why did they?”

“Because they didn’t just not believe me. They didn’t believe.”

“I don’t understand” Georgie’s tilted his head in confusion.

“Y’see, for a lot of folks, as they grow up and even when they’re young, they’re told that things that are fantastic and magical, are childish and silly. So some throw away even the idea of those fantastical things to feel more grown up.”

“Does that mean-” Georgie interrupted in a solemn little voice “that I’ll have to think those things are silly to grow up?”

“Well,” Jack continued “here’s the thing about growing up. The more sure you are of yourself and what you believe in, the less you have to prove that you’re grown up. Some folks run around trying to crush any sense of magic and wonder in the world to try and prove how grown up they are. Because they lost that part of themselves. Even if they don’t realize it. But some are lucky enough to have kept that spirit alive, if you’re really lucky, you can find that magic again.”

“Like with Father at the fair!”

“Exactly!” Jack confirned “Your father opened himself up and discovered that part of himself again. And wouldn’t you say he’s doing better since Mary Poppins left?”

“Oh yes. Father hasn’t been this happy since Mother was still here.”

“You see? And maybe those kids in the park will feel that way again someday.They just have to be reminded of it.” Jack pretended to look around and make sure no one was listening, and leaned in closer to Georgie. “You want to know the secret to keeping that magic alive?”

Georgie nodded rapidly.

“Spread it.” Jack proclaimed almost theatrically. Swiftly brushing his good hand from one side to the other. “That’s what Mary Poppins does. She showed you all how to smile and have fun again. Even when times were tough. So if you want to be like Mary Poppins. If you want people to believe the things she does are real. Don’t tell them about those magical things. Show them. I get why you got in that fight. It can be frustrating when no one else sees, everything you see. But there are few things more magical in this world, then a friendly greeting and a helping hand to brighten someone’s day when their feeling down.”

“More magical then swimming through a pirate ship in the bath?”

Jack chuckled at Georgie’s recollection of what was no doubt another Mary Poppins escapade. “In a way. Only that it’s taking that magic, and showing it in a way that people who can’t see that anymore, can still feel it. As long as folks are wandering in the dark, the best thing we can do, is guide them towards the light. In the hope of a brighter tomorrow.” 

Jack capped off his advice by removing his hat and playfully placing it on Georgie’s head. It was pretty big on him and for a second he couldn’t see his face. When Georgie lifted the hat up and looked right at Jack, he had the sweetest smile on.

“There’s that bright smile! What’d I tell ya. Magic!” Ruffling his hat on Georgie’s head, making him giggle. Even if he was still dusted with dirt from the fight, the tears were still drying on his face, and Jack just noticed that it looked like Georgie scrapped his knee, the littlest Banks was looking like his usual cheerful self again. A welcome relief after the state he had to see him in just a few moments ago.

“Right then.” Jack raised himself up on his feet, with the usual protest from his still healing side, but it was much easier then a few days ago. “What d’ya you get into something more presentable? I’ll have Ellen take a look at that leg o’ yours while we’re at it.” he proposed getting his hat back from Georgie.

“Yes Uncle Jack!” Georgie jumped off the bed and ran over to the wardrobe. Jack was about to leave the room, but looked over his shoulder one last time at the boy. He did get a great sense of joy in seeing Georgie’s lively spirit back to- Wait what did he just call him?

He’d subconsciously opened the door before he could ponder that further and remembered there were three concerned family members silently wondering how it went. “Everything’s all good now.” Jack assured as he stepped back into the hallway. The twins exhaled for what seemed like the first time since they got home in relief. “He does have a little scrape on his knew though, so that should probably be tended to.”

“I’ll take care of that.” Ellen offered. She headed into the nursery muttering something about what those little ruffians did to poor Georgie. That woman sure did have spirit for someone of such advanced age. 

“Thank you for your help Jack.” Annabel said gratefully.

“Anytime kids.” Jack headed back to the guest room, but was stopped by John calling “Jack?” he turned around to give the boy his full attention.

“We were going to go down to the grocers to pick up the ingredients for dinner, but we didn’t get a chance to. Would you like to accompany us? Assuming you’re up to it and all.”

Jack thought cheering up Georgie would be the highlight of his otherwise boring day. “Of course I would. But I get the sense that Ellen might have some objections so let’s head out now.” John and Annabel couldn’t help but laugh at Jack trying not to get caught breaking his bed rest. But for Jack, there were few things more relaxing, then a walk through the park, under the lovely London sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the kind of stuff I was really looking forward to getting to with this story. Jack spending more time with the Banks family. And there will definitely be more to come!
> 
> There's also a small Broadway musical reference (again, not the one you're probably thinking of), but I've been listening to it and parts of it remind me of Jack. See if you can find it and if you do, say what it is in the comments. Hope you enjoyed this story and look forward to more!


	4. Chapter 4

Jack was awoken by what he believed was a clattering noise of some kind. Even as an impulse, bolting up like that with his still healing arm wasn’t the wisest thing. Thankfully it didn’t hurt as much as it would have a week ago, and he was slightly distracted trying to figure out where such a sound came from. As if answering his silent question, he heard the sound again, but not nearly as loud. It seemed to be coming from down the hall. So he decided to investigate. 

Getting up and grabbing his hat that was resting on his face, but was now at the foot of the bed where it flew when he woke up so suddenly. He opened the door and poked his head out to find Michael carrying all sorts of items. Unsuccessfully. Jack could see some of the stuff slipping out from under his arms and dropping to the floor. Laying all around Mr Banks. Well that explained the noise.

“Everything alright there Michael?”

Michael straightened up when he became aware of Jack presence. “Oh, yes. Everything’s well. Just bringing some stuff down from the attic.” he greeted as he was balancing the materials he hadn’t managed to drop yet.

“Let me give you a hand with that.” Jack offered. Sprinting to the other side of the hall and kneeling down.

“Oh that’s alright Jack. I can take care of this.” Micheal tried to politely decline Jack’s help. He didn’t want him to strain himself after all. But that’s when a small box decided to slip from under his arm. On the floor right in between them. Michael let out a bit of a dry, almost embarrassed chuckle before joining Jack on the floor. Helping him clean up his fallen supplies.

“Are you sure you’re alright doing this?” Michael asked with genuine concern.

“Certain as the sun Michael. I may not be able to do my own work yet, but I can give you at least one helping hand.” Jack humorously replied, waving his broken arm as best he could. “’Sides, there’s not as much rain along the tide today.” Jack could tell he lost Michael there when all he got in return was a raised eyebrow, so he quickly rephrased “Not as much pain on the side” 

Michael must have thought that was good enough assurance and silently accepted his help as they each picked up his supplies. It was then that Jack got a good look at what was around him. There were a few canvases of all different sizes, some with sheets around them. Some books that looked like sketchbooks, some used, some new. And the box that Michael dropped appeared to contain some pencils and pens of all kinds. Jack didn’t comment on the contents and instead focused on helping in the moment. They both managed to grab everything, with Jack stuffing as many canvases under his left arm as he could. 

“Where were you taking all of this?”

“Into the study. That room right there.” Michael pointed towards a room where the door was already opened. Which was good since it was unlikely either of them would be able to open a door at the moment. They both set the various types of supplies down in the study, where it seemed like there were already some covered canvases laying about. 

When Michael put his pile of stuff down, he took a closer look at what he put down, and started rustling through the desk and surrounding area. “Where’d it go?” he mumbled to himself, though Jack could hear him clearly “Darn it all. I know I brought that pencil case down. Where could it have possibly-” Michael was cut of by Jack whistling. Trying to get Michael’s attention. When he had it he pulled the case out from inside his sling. Presenting it with a grin and a jingle of the contents.

“Thank you” Michael said as he took the case from Jack.

“So, what are you doing with your old tools of the trade?” 

“Oh I brought all of this down from the attic to-” Michael answered in a distracted way as he sorted through and cleaned up the desk, but stopped briefly to ask Jack “Wait how did you know art used to be my trade?” 

“Cherry Tree Lane has been part of my working route for years. I'd see you every now and then on the balcony working on all sorts of projects.” Jack explained. “Though it’s been quite some time since I’ve seen you out there.”

“Yes well. The circumstances of the last year sort of stifled my pursuit of my artwork” Jack could hear the solemn tone in Michael's voice at having to explain himself. Knowing all too well the circumstances that made Michael stop. “ But I’ve been working on picking it up again. At least as more of a hobby.” 

“Well good for you Michael Banks. The artistic world is one of the greatest to explore. Everyone takes a trip and yet there’s always more to see.”

As Michael went back to sorting through his supplies, Jack noticed out of the corner of his eye that there was a rather large canvas leaning on top of a chair. But the sheet over it was slightly off, and the painting underneath was peeking out a touch. He could see a small dash of orange and blue blended to create something that for some reason, Jack found familiar. His curiosity got the better of him, pulling away the rest of the sheet to reveal a sight that he certainly did know all too well.

“My word. This one’s a familiar sight. Almost as lovely as the real thing if I may say.”

Michael looked over his shoulder, and noticed what Jack was admiring. “Oh. That one? That was actually one of my first attempts at painting. Pulling from one of my childhood memories. 'Rooftops of London' is what I called it if memory serves.” he commentated on the painting depicting the sunset along the chimney stacks of Cherry Tree Lane. 

“You have a real talent here. A regular screever of very high degree.”

Michael was certainly pleased by the compliment, but something about the phrasing reminded him of something. “Screever? Where have I heard that word before?”

“Oh it’s something a mentor of sorts of mine used to say. He was a street artist. And a street performer. And a chimney sweep. Which is how I’m so well acquainted with this lovely sight you have depicted ‘ere.”

Jack didn’t have to wait long for the head of the Banks family to figure it out. Michael’s face lit up with realization. “Oh yes! That’s right! Jane mentioned that you knew Bert. My word, I haven’t seen that giddy man in ages. How’s he doing?”

“Couldn’t be better! But you know Bert. Can’t stay in one position too long. He packed up a while ago to travel the world. I still hear from him every now and then. Letters. Postcards. Messages in a bottle. I thought he had stories before.” 

“He certainly did. I remember even after Mary Poppins left when Jane and I were children, we’d still see Bert getting up to all sorts of antics all over London. Father wouldn’t let anyone else do our chimneys for years.” 

Jack got a good chuckle out of that recollection. He remembered just how often Bert was called to the Banks household. And how often he got a chance to wave up to the kids in the second floor window. It’s hard to believe that Jack had gone from never really speaking to the Banks, to helping them save their house and being their guest for over a week. But if he learned anything from Mary Poppins, it’s that anything was possible.

He was taken out of his reminiscing by another question from Michael. “I was curious when Jane mentioned that. How in the world did you manage to cross paths with old Bert anyway?”

“Same way you did. In a sense.” Jack answered. Teasingly cryptic.

“What do you mean?”

“Take one practically perfect guess.”

In a moment, Michael’s jaw dropped at this latest realization, and weirdly enough, all he could think to do was laugh “She didn’t!”

“She did.” Jack nodded “Mind you I was just a young lad meself, but I recall she “suggested” that Bert take on an apprentice of sorts. As a way to, if I remember her words correctly ‘keep him in line and make sure he’d be responsible’.” Jack paused. “Didn’t work.”

Both Michael and Jack had a good laugh over that. “Well” Michael started to say as he caught his breath “Well she certainly knows how to bring people together. And give them, what they need.” The room slowly grew quieter.

“That’s why, I dug all of this stuff up. I used to work on a painting or have a sketch every day. But after Kate passed I, felt like I lost that part of myself along with her. Between trying to keep up with the bills and almost losing the house, it felt like things were falling apart, and it was tougher to see the world the way I used to.”

Jack didn’t say anything. He just stood there and listened.

“But after that visit from Mary Poppins, I've felt the way I did when I was a kid. Filled with wonder and imagination, that I can now share with my own children. I thought I was missing that, but now I realized that, it never really left.”

“Nothing ever does. If you make the effort to keep it alive. Even if it’s, just a feeling.”

Michael gave a warm smile to Jack’s sentiment. “Y’know? You remind me a lot of Bert. Always brightening a room. Ready to lend a hand. Providing words of wisdom. Jane and the rest of us are certainly lucky that you stuck around even after Mary Poppins left.”

Jack was rather delighted to hear such a sentiment. After all Bert taught him everything he knew. But Jack didn’t really articulate any of this because part of what he said stuck out to him. “I appreciate that Michael, but why single out Jane?”

Michael rolled his eyes and had one of those knowing grins that he imagine came with being Jane’s brother. “Oh brother. You two deserve each other. Or did you both forget how you wouldn’t let each other go until the last possible moment at the spring fair?”

“Well, we- um” was all Jack could manage to stutter out. Being caught off guard by Michael’s remark. and he didn't really know why. Sure he and Jane liked each other, and they were spending a lot more time together since the fair. He’d given her a lift to a rally more then once over the last several weeks. But for whatever reason, they hadn’t really moved any further then that. And now that he really thought about it, he wasn’t entirely sure why.

Michael could tell he embarrassed Jack a little too much. Watching him quickly turn more red in the face as he struggled to find a reply. “I don’t mean to put you on the spot or anything like that.” he quickly assured “Just know that if you were to pursue anything with my sister, I think she would be very interested.”

“Ya really think so?” Jack uttered to quick for his brain to even filter.

“Certainly. I can tell that you can two can bring out the best in each other. That and she got just as flustered when I said the same thing about you.” he added in an almost conspiring tone.

All Jack could do in response was clear his throat a bit as he felt his face getting warmer. That’s when Michael decided that he should probably stop with the teasing. They’ll come around. 

“My wife inspired much of this after all.” Michael shared gesturing to his covered paintings and filled sketchbooks. Pulling some sheets off as he continued. Revealing various works from years past. “I was already pursuing art when I met her, but her spirit and her own creativity inspired me like nothing else. And in a way, it still does. It wasn’t until after we got the house back that I realized, just because she’s no longer here, doesn’t mean the beauty we tried to capture isn’t.” Michael opened to the first page of a sketchbook that looked newer then all of the others. Showing Jack another familiar sight, but much more recent. Of balloons of many colors floating across the clearest blue sky you can imagine. Silhouettes of many people of all walks of life dangling from the strings, yet as weightless as the balloons themselves.

“You’ve certainly still got it Mr Banks.” Jack complimented. Bringing back the magic of that moment among so many friends and neighbors. Even if most forgot about it the next day, Jack knew he never would. But even if he’d never forget it, Michael’s talents immortalized it in a way he never could. Captured that time for all to see and experience at any time.

“Thank you. I still have my job at the bank of course, so I won’t have as much time to dedicate to my art as I used to. But ever since the cherry trees bloomed I’ve just been, bursting with ideas! I figured it was about time I truly express this part of myself again.” Jack followed Michael’s gaze as he glanced over at his old painting of the rooftops of London “See that magic again.” he finished in an almost nostalgic way.

“’Spose I should leave you to it then.” Jack said, tipping his hat and taking his leave.

“Thank you again for your help Jack!”

“Anytime Michael.” Jack almost made it out the door, until he noticed another painting out of the corner of his eye. But it wasn’t beautiful or nostalgic. For some reason it had a huge, bold paint stroke across what looked like a half finished skyline. Out of curiosity, Jack pointed it out “What happened with this one? Little bit of participation from one of the children?”

“No.” Michael explained “That brush was thrown off course by Admirable Boom.”

“Ah” Jack nodded his head with immediate clarity.

“That’s another reason why I started working on pieces on the balcony. Easier to hear the warning signal.”

Michael and Jack got one last chuckle out of that answer, and went their separate ways. As Jack was heading back down the hall, he heard Michael in the study. Tidying up and humming an all too familiar tune. And Jack couldn’t help but sing along on his way back to his room. For old times sake.

“Chim Chim Cheroo

Good Luck Will Rub Off

When I Shakes Hands With You”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part of me really wished Jack got some kind of moment with Michael. Maybe even a moment of reflection like the one Bert had with George Banks in the first movie. Or that Michael's artistic side was brought up again towards the end of the movie after everything had been resolved. So why not combine the two? Hop you enjoyed and look forward to the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

Jane took her eyes off of the freshly lit flame to carefully climb down the ladder from her final post for the night. On any other night she would be on her way home to get some rest before she had to turn the lamps back down again, but she had an engagement at Number 17, and she certainly wasn’t going to miss it. Besides she hadn’t been able to check in on the household in the last couple of days, and she was curious how Jack was carrying on with her family.

As she walked up the steps of her family home, she could feel a wave of exhaustion creeping up on her. After all, a week keeping up with both Jack’s work and her own was no easy feet. She felt she’d been doing just fine, but with the addition of having to organize another large rally today, it was a more tiring day then she expected.

She didn’t let any of that show however when she let herself in, and her spirits were instantly raised by three sweet little voices calling out “Aunt Jane!” in unison to greet her.

Jack was on the sofa in the living room, poking his nose out from the book he was reading at the commotion by the front door. His eyes lit up and a smile spread across his face at the sight of Jane surrounded by her brother’s children from all sides. Chattering about all sorts of things. She was set free when Ellen called the children to the kitchen to help her set up for dinner. That’s when Jack got up to properly greet her.

“Evening to you Miss Jane.”

“Oh, Jack. Hello.” Jane perked up at seeing Jack again for the first time in a few days. She’d been thinking about him a lot lately. She was pleased to see him in such high spirits. Then again, she seldom saw jack in anything but. “You’re, looking a lot better.”

“Certainly feelin’ a lot better” Jack replied with that boyish grin. “All that’s holdin’ me back now is this cast.”

“Well you should be sure to keep those stones in the nest.” Jane advised. Jack’s smile got ever wider as he heard Jane flawlessly tell him to make sure he gave his bones a rest. Jane Banks truly was something special.

“Don’t you worry, I am.” Jack finally assured, but then realized something “What’re you doin’ here anyway? I thought you went straight back to your flat after the evening rounds?”

“Usually yes. But I promised Michael I’d have dinner with the family. I wanted to catch up with everyone anyway.” Jane added as she explained. Between all the work she didn’t have much time to check in on them, but she also really wanted to see how Jack was doing. For some reason she didn’t vocalize that though. Instead it was her turn to ask questions.

“I’m surprised you didn’t see me come in. Don’t you like to watch the lamp lighting?”

“That’s right. Especially during the night. But I was reading this old adventure and I guess I was so entranced I lost track of the time.” Jack explained, grabbing the book from where he left it, showing Jane the cover.

“Oh. The Jules Verne Collection.” Jane read with realization. Recognizing the book from her brother’s collection.

“I was telling John about 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea, and I promised to fill the rest of them in on the tale. So I wanted a little refresher course. Luckily Michael had a copy lying around.”

Jane felt such delight at how much Jack connected with the children. It wasn’t a new fact to Jane, he’d gotten along with her niece and nephews ever since she ran into him again. Not even realizing how much she missed seeing him for so many years. 

Jane’s thoughts didn’t go any deeper then that as she felt a yawn coming on, and she tried to cover it up. Usually that would just be polite, but Jack happened to be distracted putting the book back in it’s proper place, and Jane took the opportunity to make sure he didn’t see her yawning. Despite not knowing each other for very long, Jane knew Jack always had others interests at heart. Remembering he was ready to walk across London lighting lamps when he was in much worse condition. So she didn’t want to give any sign that she was getting a little tired. Today was just an overly busy day, and a nice quiet dinner with Jack and her family would be the perfect remedy before she went back home to get some rest.

Jack reentered the room as Michael was making his way down the stairs. Greeting his sister with a hug, and that’s when a certain scent caught Jane's attention.

“Have you been painting again?” she asked her brother as they parted.

“Oh. Yes. Nothing major but I've been at it since I got home. Guess the oils are more fragrant then I remember.” Michael replied a bit sheepishly.

“Well you aren’t the only one permeating the smell of fragrant oil.” 

“Ah yes. The smell of lamp oil can stick to you like honey to the comb.” Jack remarked.

“Is it that obvious? I can go upstairs and wash up.” Jane asked

“No not at all. Like honey for a bee, to a leerie that scent is a sign of a job well done. And it, suits you quite well.” Jack replied with a bit of a twinkle in his eye. Jane felt her face get warmer at the compliment, and Michael was trying his best not to laugh at what was happening here, and how neither of them seemed to notice. 

“Jack’s right. You look just fine. I would recommend washing you hands before dinner though.”

“Of course. What do you take me for? I should be saying the same to you.” Jane playfully hit her brother’s arm as she passed by on her way to the kitchen to wash up.

Soon the Banks family were ready for a lovely dinner. Jack pulled out the chair at one of the heads of the table for Jane, silently thanking him with a sweet smile and taking a seat. The night rolled by with a delicious meal and colorful conversation of all sorts. Jane was having a wonderful time mostly listening. She didn’t participate much in the conversations though and caught herself rubbing her eyes a few times.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack had finished lending Ellen a hand cleaning up as Michael sent the children up after dinner to get ready for bed. “Are you coming up Jack?” Georgie called down, poking his head over the railing.

“In a little bit!” Jack called back. “I want to see your Aunt Jane out. But if you get yourself all ready for the night by the time I’m done, maybe I’ll recall another adventure with a certain nanny.”

Georgie’s face lit up at the proposition and he raced to the nursery to join his brother and sister, which painted a smirk across Jack’s face. He headed to the living room to wish Jane a good night before she left. But when he turned the corner of the threshold, she found Jane on the sofa sound asleep. It appeared she fell asleep waiting, since it looked like she was sitting, her legs dangling over the edge of the sofa, but her head was now resting on the farthest arm rest. 

Jack just stared for a moment as his face creased into a look of concern. He should have known how tired Jane was getting. His thoughts were interrupted by Michael as he was heading to the same spot.

“Jane before you go, I was wondering if you could-” Michael’s inquiry was cut off by Jack extending his arm in front of him before he could enter the living room. Glancing at Jack confused he asked “What is it?”

Jack silently pointed at Jane passed out on her brother’s sofa. “Oh.” was all Michael muttered at the sight. He moved passed Jack towards his sister and started to properly lay her out on the sofa.

“I’d be more then willing to spend the night down here. I’m sure she’d be much more comfortable in the guest room.” Jack offered in a whisper.

“No. No trust me. She’d much prefer it this way.” Michael whispered in response. Satisfied with the most comfortable position Jane is going to get in, Michael made his way out of the living room. “I’ll have Ellen wake her in time to turn the lamps down.” he added as he walked passed Jack. Jack followed him, but not before taking one last look at Jane.

“There must be something we can do to help her.” Jack suggested to Michael in the hallway, still in a bit of a whisper.

“I’d love to, but I’m not sure what.” Michael responded in an almost defeated tone. “I’ve got my own work to juggle and you’ll be in that cast for at least another week.” Michael took a deep breath. Racking his brain trying to find a solution. He noticed how Jack kept looking over to the living room. Even if he couldn’t see Jane from where he was standing, it was almost like his gaze was stuck there. The worry plain on his face.

“But I wouldn’t count Jane out.” Michael assured, gaining Jack’s attention again. “She’s made of tough stuff. She was my biggest support during our difficulties last year. If anyone can handle this, it’s her.”

“I don’t doubt it.” was all Jack said in response. And he meant it. He never doubted Jane was capable of handling so much. She was full of determination, especially when it came to what she believed was a good cause. Still Jack couldn’t help but feel a little unease in his stomach at seeing Jane so exhausted. There must be something he could do to make this easier for her. But what? Michael was right. It would be a while longer before he could make use of both of his arms again, so he couldn’t go back to his own work yet. But maybe….

As if a light bulb went off over his head, Jack suddenly got an idea. A way to take some of this burden off of Jane. It might be a long shot, but it was worth a try. 

“Michael?” Jack called to him in a theater whisper as he was making his way up the stairs. Michael turned to Jack’s call “Do you mind if I use your phone for a moment?”

Michael was taken aback a bit by what seemed like an out of nowhere request, but he agreed. “Certainly. Go right ahead.”

“Thank you kindly.” Jack replied as he went to where the phone rested. Michael leaving him to whatever he was up to. Jack picked up the receiver and was about to dial the number, then remembered his current handicap. He put the receiver down to dial the number, then picked it up to wait and see if he could get in touch with who would hopefully be on the other end of the line. Luckily he did.

“Sherman? It’s Jack.” Jack greeted his fellow leerie and answered his question on how he was doing. “I’m doin’ fine. Still waiting for all of my parts to be up and runnin’ again, but it’s a smooth run so far. Listen mate, I know it’s a bit late, but I was wondering if you might be able to do me a favor?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the return of Jane and Jack being cute! I know i did. Not much else to add in terms of notes on this one. Just that this point in the story was supposed to be one chapter, but the set up got so long, I'm breaking it up into two. Hope you enjoyed this and look forward to what's coming next!


	6. Chapter 6

Jane was a bit jittery on the cab ride over to the soup kitchen. She was so embarrassed when she found out she had fallen asleep at her brother’s house, and had to work Jack’s route backwards to make up the time. And even then she was running a bit late to her own job. It may not have been the first time she was running late (and in the last year there have been times where she missed whole days of work) but it still made her a bit anxious to have to race to get to her appointed task of helping the working class.

When the cab finally pulled up to her destination, she almost flew out of the vehicle, backtracking to pay the cabbie his fair. Thanking him as she started walking again. She didn’t notice someone carrying fliers approaching her. Also not looking where he was going.

“Have a good day-”

“Help the workers of Lon-”

They suddenly bumped into each other, both of them dropping their papers on the ground. Jane took a step back in surprise and immediately went to pick their stuff up. “I am so sorry-” her apology was cut off as she looked up at who she bumped into. Who was rubbing under his jacket. The right sleeve draped over his broken arm, supposedly easing whatever pain was caused from the collision. “Jack?”

“Sorry about tha-” Jack started to apologize himself as he looked down and got his own proper look at who he ran into. He gave one of his boyish grins as he kneeled down to help Jane gather their stuff. “Morning Jane.” he greeted with a tip of his hat.

“What in the world are you doing here?” she asked through a breathy chuckle of disbelief.

“Well I-” he started to explain when somebody called his name.

“Jack?” Jack turned his head to give the man his attention. “The line for breakfast got disorganized. We need to figure out who to prioritize before we’ve got a riot on our hands.”

“Serve the children first. And anyone accompanying them.” Jack called back.

“Anyone?”

“Anyone.”

“If you say so.” the man looked passed Jack and waved at Jane. “Hello Jane!”

“Hello there Hank.” Jane greeted back before he disappeared back into the building.

“Y’know we try not to put people with children at the front of the line.” Jane politely mentioned as she got up from picking up their stuff. Putting a hand out to help Jack up as she continued. “We want to make sure they’re with their parents first. Or else people start taking advantage of them to get closer to the front.”

“Perhaps, but not every little one in this situation is lucky enough to have their parents with them.” Jack explained “Some have got others lookin’ out for them. Still family even if it’s not in blood. And either way, all the children get fed first.”

“I never thought of it like that.” Jane always appreciated Jack’s point of view on things like this. Giving perspective her and the other organizers hadn’t considered. It really was an invaluable asset in helping the workers. “But you never answered my question.” Jane suddenly realized “What are you doing here assisting in organizing the kitchen line in the first place?”

“Well with how much you’ve been helping me with my work, I thought it was only fair to do the same for you. So I got the all clear to cover your shifts for as long as you’re covering mine.”

“How did you manage that?”

“I’ve got a mate who used to be with the labor organizers. He called in and vouched for me and I was put straight to the corn on cob. Well at least the jobs that don’t require heavy lifting”

“A mate of yours..” Jane muttered to herself as she put the pieces together. “Sherman! Of course.” she gasped in realization. Jack nodded.

“Listen Jack, I appreciate this, really. But you don’t have to go to all this trouble. You should be resting, I can handle-”

“It’s no trouble at all.” Jack interrupted. “I may not be able to cycle the roads or trip the lights yet, but I can easily raise some awareness and aid my fellow workers.” he said waving what fliers he had left that he had been handing out all morning. 

Jane stared at the stack for a moment. “You’ve gone through quite a few. How did you do that so quickly?” Jane asked, genuinely curious.

“Oh I’m pretty good at gathering the attention of passersby. Picked up some tips one summer when Bert was moonlighting as a carnival barker.”

Jane giggled a bit. Bert was always good at drawing a crowd. “You’ll have to let me in on some of those secrets.”

“Anytime.” Jack offered with a sweet smile, that Jane couldn’t help but return. “But not today.” Jack nudged Jane by the shoulder away from the building. “Take the day for yourself. Everything here is under control.”

Jane stopped in her tracks and turned to face Jack. “No Jack. This is very sweet, but I can’t ask you to do all of this-” Jane started, trying to talk him out of doing her job, but he interrupted her again. 

“You’re not asking me. Just like I didn’t ask you to help me when I needed it. But there you were. Like you always are for those in need. Your family, all of these people. You are something special Jane Banks. But just because you can do anything, doesn’t mean you have to do everything.” 

Jane could feel her face getting warm from Jack’s sincerity. And he was right. She should know, It’s what he’s been trying to tell her brother for the past year. The moment of silence was broken by both of them letting out a nervous chuckle. Realizing how close they were standing together.

Jack cleared his throat and added “’Sides, you’d probably be doing me a favor. Your family is lovely to be around, but I’m startin’ to feel like a house cat. Lounging around doing nothin’”

Jane couldn’t help but laugh at the analogy. “Well, you do seem to have the duties under control. If you’re sure you’ll be okay?”

“Perfectly. SPRUCE is in good hands. Just as I know the streets of London are still bright thanks to you.”

“Alright then. Well, have a good day Mr. Organizer.” Jane waved, turning to leave on her own.

“To you as well Ms. Banks!” Jack waved the best he could with his only good hand filled with fliers. He turned to head back to the kitchen, but was stopped by Jane calling him. “And Jack?”

He turned around to see why she was calling, and was met with a sudden embrace from Jane Banks. Her hands wrapped around his neck to avoid his sling. “Thank you.” he heard Jane whisper by his ear. He said nothing. Just returned the hug with one arm. His heart racing a bit at Jane’s gesture. They only remained like that for a moment before they silently parted. Jane leaving for real this time, and Jack returning to his temporary line of work. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a very calming morning. London’s marketplaces were slowly beginning to open their doors, and the weather was ideal to ride through. The air was crisp, but not too chilly thanks to the earliest signs of the warm morning sun rising. With a welcoming breeze carrying the scent of the cherry blossoms and morning dew on the grass along the path Jane was taking through the park, on her way to her final destination for the morning. Cherry Tree Lane. It felt almost a shame to put a stop to such a relaxing ride to turn down each lamp along the road, but it had to be done. And it was getting easier and easier with each day. It was going to feel a little weird going back to her old routine in just a matter of days, but as much as she had grown to almost enjoy the lamplighters work, Jane was eager to to get back to her own work. Even if she appreciated the holiday of sorts Jack was giving her.

Most of all though, she was looking forward to the day Jack would be back on his feet tending to the streets of London. Not that she minded helping, but she knew how much Jack truly loved his line of work. How he spoke about bringing light to the city. How it can guide lost ones and be a beacon in their darkest hours. As far as Jane was concerned, the same could be said about Jack himself. Even on the sunniest day, Jack managed to be even brighter. Making others feel more optimistic just by his own nature. 

Jane kept thinking about the handsome lamplighter as she absentmindedly continued with her route. Until she came to Number 17. She climbed the ladder, ready to turn down the last light, and as if by magic, out of the corner of her eye, there was Jack. Up on the balcony that lead out from the guest room. But he wasn’t looking out the doors, peeking through the curtains, or practically leaning over the railing to greet her like he had multiple times over the last several days. He was sat on the terrace. His back leaning against the rails. His jacket over his shoulders and his hat covering the face of his hanging head. The only movement being the steady rise and fall of his chest.

Something about the sight didn’t surprise Jane. Jack seemed like the kind of guy who would be perfectly content sleeping under the stars. Luckily they were well into spring so it wasn’t too cold out. What he was doing out there or how he had manged to not be noticed by her family or even Ellen is anyone’s guess. Perhaps it was too early. Still, even if he looked somewhat content, Jane figured she should try to wake him up. Before she could figure out an appropriate method to do so from her vantage point, she heard a call from the elderly naval officer next door.

“Primed and ready Mr. Binnacle!” ordered the Admiral.

“Ready and charged sir.” his first mate replied.

Jane may not have had time to alert Jack anyway, but she got a bit of a mischievous grin predicting the outcome of this scenario. So rather then try to warn her friend, she held tight, and braced herself as she heard the countdown.

“3, 2, 1. Fire!”

The cannon went off with a bang that felt like it let off it’s own breeze. The sudden sound jolted Jack awake, the recoil causing him to bang his head on the railings behind him. Jane covered her mouth in surprise at his reaction. If she was honest with herself, she was also trying her hardest not to laugh. She knew she shouldn’t as she watched him rubbing the back of his head from the impact, but something about Jack’s reaction was, cute.

Jack got a sense of his surroundings. A bit perplexed by how bright it suddenly was out. He quickly put two and two together and realized he fell asleep on the balcony. Hearing the Admiral call down as he was soothing the spot where he hit his head.

“It appears there’s a casualty on the port bow Mr. Binnacle!”

Jack glanced up to the next roof over to address the Admiral directly. ”No casualties! All is well sir!”

That seemed to satisfy them enough to go about their business, and Jack was being honest. The initial pain was already beginning to subside, and it felt like it wouldn’t leave a bump or anything. He took a second to stretch his stiff muscles, and looked down at Cherry Tree Lane proper. That’s when he noticed Jane Banks turning down the lamp in front of the Banks family home. 

She looked up, each now having the full attention of the other. Jane simply smiled and waved up to the injured leerie. Jack smiled from ear to ear and waved back. So that’s what it looked like from up there.

“What are doing out there silly?!” Jane yelled as she made her way down the ladder.

“Oh just a, little stargazing!” he yelled in reply. “Or at least I was! Found it to be a nice way to unwind after a long day!” Jack grabbed onto the rail with his his good hand. Using it for support as he straightened himself out, trying to get his legs underneath him to properly stand. It may not hurt to attempt this anymore, but with his right arm still out of commission, it made it more then a little awkward. “I,” he continued as he let out a grunt, hoisting himself up on his feet. “wish I could say that was the first time this has happened…” he admitted a bit embarrassed, but was a little relived when Jane simply chuckled at his admission. Jack started to feel a little flushed. Probably from the exertion a moment ago.

“SPRUCE keeping you busy then?!” Jane asked as she packed the ladder back onto the bike.

“Very! But it’s a pleasure!” Jack replied, adjusting his jacket properly over his useless shoulder “Judging by my, alarm though,” he said nodding towards Admiral Boom’s cannon “I’ve got a couple of hours before that obligation today! Don’t suppose you can come in for some morning tea could you?” 

Jane perked up a bit at the invitation. “So long as a bite to eat comes with it! I’m famished!” she accepted playfully.

“You’re in luck! I believe Ellen has already started on breakfast!” Jack called down before he disappeared back into the guest room. Jane practically sprinting to the front door.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Michael was on his way to the kitchen for breakfast. He could hear his children scampering about in their room. No doubt getting ready for the day. On his way he saw Ellen peeking out the doorway to the dining area. Curious, he approached her “What in the blazes are you up to?” he asked his housekeeper.

“Me? Nothing.” Ellen replied in an exaggerated, yet hushed tone. “Them on the other hand.” she moved to the side without opening the door further. Michael took the silent invitation and peeked out the crack in the doorway. Seeing Jane and Jack sitting in the living room, talking and laughing. The little brother in him did find some amusement in eavesdropping on his sister, but that same part of him also felt some joy at the sight. They were getting there. He could tell Ellen suspected the same thing. 

But he decided to set a good example for her and his children, who were probably going to be down for breakfast very soon, and then Jane and Jack would have their hands full. “That's enough of that now.” he said to his housekeeper as he closed the door. Letting the two have their moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was both very difficult and very fun to write! I'm not really a romance person, but these two are o cute I had to at least attempt it. And judging from the comments I've gotten so far, I am pulling it off. Since i mentioned it, thanks to all of you who have commented so far. Comments are always my favorite part of anything I work on, but for this story, they have been some of the best reception I've gotten for a fic, and it's a joy to get a notification for any of them. Thank you all for your kind words. It's very likely the next chapter will be the last, but it might be a bit. I still have to properly work out how I want to end this. I have some ideas, but it might take a little while to flesh them out. Hope you enjoyed this and look forward to what comes next!


	7. Chapter 7

“Now John? Would you be kind enough to bring that end of the lace up to the other end in my fist?” Jack instructed. Demonstrating a special trick for the Banks children. John rose up and did as Jack instructed. Lifting the hanging end of the shoelace up to Jack’s left hand. Jack grabbed it with his fingers in one quick motion.

“This right here ladies and gents, is a demonstration of a simple illusion, but a rather, poetic one. That a path can either be smooth and straight.” Jack articulated as he dropped the end of the shoelace down again. Then remembered he was only working this trick with one hand and nodded his head to request John’s help again. Which John obliged. “Or,” he continued as John pulled the end back up for him. “It can get rather,” he then dropped the end of the shoelace again to reveal a knot had been tied at the end. “tangled.”

The trick earned him some exclamations of wonder from the children. They were always a captivating audience, and Jack reveled in being able to provide such entertainment.

“How did you do that?” Annabel asked.

“A good magician never reveals his secrets.” Jack replied elusively. He only let the children be a little disappointed for a moment before adding “Fortunately for you all, I’m not a magician. It’s quite simple really.” Jack started to explain having the Banks children’s full attention.

But the lesson was cut short by Michael walking into the nursery. “Alright you all. I think we should end the show tonight. It’s getting rather late and Jack’s got an important appointment tomorrow.” he said to his children.

“But Uncle Jack was going to show us how to do our own magic!” Georgie said.

“Your father’s right. If you want to be able to pull off such astonishing acts of mysticism, you need a proper night’s sleep.” Jack explained. But Michael couldn’t help but chuckle silently at the lamplighter’s theatricality. “’Sides I need 40 winks myself if I’m going to get this troublesome brake in tip top shape by tomorrow as planned.”

“He’s right Georgie. Let’s get ready for bed.” Annabel suggested.

“Jack will be able to show us all kinds of things when he’s all better.” John added.

“Really?” Georgie asked with his eyes full of wonder.

“Most certainly Georgie.” Jack replied with a wink.

“You all get washed up and ready, I’ll be back in a moment.” Michael instructed his children. Receiving a chorus of “Yes Father!” form them all. With that Michael and Jack both took their leave. Michael closing the door behind them.

“’Uncle Jack’ is it?” Michael commented at what his youngest called him. Jack rubbing the back of his neck a bit embarrassed. “When did that happen?”

Jack let out a nervous chuckle. “To be honest, I don’t rightly know myself. I’ve corrected him every now and then but it doesn’t seem to stick.”

“Oh I don’t have a problem with it if that’s what you’re worried about. Probably just Georgie’s shorthand for considering you a member of the family.”

Jack couldn’t help but look back at the nursery fondly. It felt a bit odd he had to admit, but he certainly wouldn’t mind being a member of this family. “Well, I am certainly honored. And grateful for your hospitality. You and your family have been very gracious to me these last couple of weeks Michael. I don’t know how I’ll be able to repay you.”

“There’s no need. It was our pleasure Jack, While I certainly wish it was under more pleasant circumstances, this house has seen more joy in this last fortnight then it has for quite some time. You want to repay us? Promise this isn’t the last we’ll see of you here.”

“Oh you can count on that Mr Banks! After all this is still on me route. I’ll be around whenever the sun rises or sets.” 

“Well you’re always welcome here.” Michael replied, looking like he was about to take his leave, but looked over his shoulder to ask “Is there, any other reason we might see you around more often?”

Jack stopped in his tracks at the sudden addition. He had an idea of what Michael was implying, but he wasn’t quite sure where he and Jane stood. “What do you mean?” he asked, deciding to play dumb.

Judging from his expression, Jack had a feeling the head of the household could see right through him, but said nothing. “Nothing. Don’t mind me. Good night then.”

“To you as well.” Jack briefly waved to his host as they went their separate ways. Before he got his final night’s sleep in the Banks household, he took some time to gather his things. Two weeks was an interesting amount of time. Not long enough to be considered much more then a temporary guest, with how long one’s stay would be within the foreseeable future, but long enough that the guest room was fairly lived in by this particular lamplighter. Especially considering he barely left it for the first half of his stay.

He was packing the last of his things in his bag. The same bag Angus had brought to the Banks home when all of this started. When an object fell from one of the shelves next to him. He went to pick it up and realized what it was. A hat pin in the shape of a robin. The object made Jack reminisce about the person who it clearly belonged to. And although he was shocked that she left anything behind, it occurred to him that it was his most recent encounter with that marvelously magical nanny, that led to him being in this room in the first place. Under the roof at the very insistent invitation of a kind family that he’d only seen from afar over the years. 

Jack knew that a visit from Mary Poppins was a gift. And to cherish everything that came with it. Even, and perhaps especially, what she left behind. With that thought, Jack placed the robin properly on the mantle before retiring for the night. Nobody knows what tomorrow may bring, but he was getting an idea.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jane was perhaps pedaling a bit faster then she should. There was a part of her that wanted to take the time to appreciate her last night on this unusual journey. To give her time as a lamplighter the farewell it deserved. In a way, she sort of understood Jack’s many musings on his work. While she didn’t see such labor in quite the same way, she could see why someone like Jack was so fond of it. 

But she wanted to get to the end of the route as soon as possible. Fearing she’d miss seeing the leerie off after getting that clean bill of health she knew he’d been longing for for weeks now. But she might have been too late. It was getting dark already and she couldn’t imagine he would have stuck around for very long after getting that cast off.

She got down from turning up the light just down the road from her brother’s home, and was about to make her way towards that stop. But as she approached the lamp post, the flame suddenly ignited. “What in the-?” Jane uttered as she stepped on the brakes. Between her astonishment at how spontaneous it all seemed, and adjusting to the new light, it took her a second to realize how that happened.

“Hope you don’t mind me lighting the way for you.” Jane heard a very sweet familiar voice greet her. Swinging out on the lamppost with his now free right arm, bathed in the light he loved so much, was Jack himself.

Jane was rather moved by the gesture as she dismounted from his bike. Giggling a bit as she approached him, which earned an even bigger smile form him. “This is all very sweet, but should you really be swinging about up there after you only just recovered?” she tried to scold, but just couldn’t seem to put any aggression in her tone.

“Nothing to worry about. This here is my speciality.” Jack replied. Leaping down to the street with a pleased sigh. “Heavens above. Did I miss that.” he added in an almost wistful tone. “Apologies for cutting your last night short. But after everything you’ve done, I figured it was the least I could do.”

“I couldn’t have asked for a better sight at the end of the road.” Jane reassured him. Stepping close enough to place her hand on his right arm gently. Almost lovingly. “So how are you feeling?”

“Better then I have in quite some time.” Jack said. Not sure whether to focus on Jane herself, or the fact that her hand was almost stroking his arm. He didn’t want to interrupt the moment, but he felt a bit stiff. Rolling his shoulder a bit to loosen it up a bit. “A little rusty in the ol’ joints still, but nothing some fresh air won’t fix. Doc gave me the all clear to go back to work first thing in the morning.”

“That’s excellent!” Jane said cheerfully. 

For a moment she just stood close to the kind, wonderful lamplighter for a moment. Jack not being able to look away from the lovely Miss Banks eyes as they glistened in the light he had just lit. Both just enjoying each others company. Basking in the warmth of that flickering flame.

But almost in an instant, reality struck them both again, and Jane continued their conversation as she cleared her throat “So I, suppose I should give this back to you properly.” she said as she went to grab the bicycle. Pushing it towards it’s owner.

“Ah. Yes. Thank you.” Jack replied with his usual smile, but his tone was rather flat. He was certainly eager to get back on his bike after being prevented from riding for two weeks. Despite it being the very thing that caused him to get hurt, it wasn’t the accident that was making him hesitant to ride away into the night. 

“Well, I’m,” Jane spoke up “sure you’re eager to get back on the frog and toad as it were.” they both let out a bit of a humorless chuckle at Jane’s leerie speak. Both becoming very fascinated with the sidewalk. “I guess I’ll see you around. Maybe at a rally sometime?”

“Oh. Yes of course. I, must say after this last week I have even more respect for what you do.”

“Likewise.” they exchanged a more sincere smile at the shared compliment. 

“Well have a good night. And thank you all again for everything. It made this whole ordeal” Jack paused trying to find just the right words. “rather delightful all things considered.”

“Of course.” Jane replied. As they turned in opposite directions to go their separate ways, she added endearingly “Anything for you.”

Jack stopped in his tracks. His grip firm on the handlebars of his bicycle, trying to summon the nerve. Things didn’t usually make Jack this nervous. But nothing worth doing tended to be easy. With a deep breath he finally summoned the courage. Today or never Jack. Today or never.

“Jane?” Jack blurted out.

“Yes?” she asked.

“I was wondering, that is I was curious if-” Jack started to ask more flustered then Jane was used to seeing him. But she waited patiently. 

“I was going to head to a late night pub I know. A classy place, but it’s sort of back alley so it’s calm and not too crowded. Thought it’d be a good way to celebrate me new found freedom as it were. But really, we’ve both worked hard these last several days, and it’s not much of a celebration by yourself. So I thought maybe that, that is if you don’t have other plans would you like to-?” Jack’s stuttering invitation was cut off by a soft kiss on the cheek from Jane.

“I’d love to.” was how she responded after the gesture that made Jack feel like he was flying all over again. But he snapped out of it when Jane added “On one condition.”

“Anything.”

“You let me accompany you as you light the rest of the lamps down the lane.” she proposed pointing over the leerie’s shoulder. Jack turned to see the dark road behind him. Realizing there was still some work to be done after all.

Turning back to the enchanting woman in front of him with a boyish grin. “Well we’re in luck. That just happens to be on the way.” he pushed his bike in between them. “Shall we?”

Jack was about to hop on when Jane placed her arm across. Causing him to take a step back in surprise. “Umm.” Jane interjected. Perhaps not quite ready to have Jack try to pull off something like balancing both of them on the bicycle. Even if deep down, she knew he easily could. She grabbed the torch from the back. “Let’s walk.”

Jack silently conceded, leaning the bike against the fence in front of 17 Cherry Tree Lane. “Lead the way.”

The two went on their way, walking so close their shoulders kept brushing against each other. In one motion, Jane softly and silently took Jack’s hand in hers. After weeks of being stuck in a cast and sling, this moment felt more wonderful in that hand then he could have ever imagined.

Unbeknownst to them, their hand in hand stroll was being observed by 3 very nosy children from above. Poking their heads out their window to get a closer look, but not too close so they wouldn’t be noticed. There were whispers and giggles between the Banks children during Jane and Jack’s conversation, and a gasp from Annabel, who was the first to notice them holding hands. This eavesdropping was cut off from their father on the opposite balcony. Catching his children spying on their aunt and friend.

“Alright everyone. Show’s over. Now stop meddling in affairs that are none of your business and go get ready for supper.”

The Banks children did as they were told, but still whispered to each other about what they just witnessed. Michael stepped out onto the guest room balcony proper to put some finishing touches on a painting he was working on. The light from the room behind him shining on the nearly complete piece. Before he went to join his family for dinner, he leaned back to take in the artwork in front of him, as the voices and laughter of Jane and Jack on their way down Cherry Tree Lane were within earshot being fitting the piece perfectly. Two silhouettes, of an unlikely yet perfect pair. Holding each others hands and gazing into each others eyes under a bright lamplight, with two balloons tied to the lamppost. Floating above the pair and very close to each other, shaping a heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it! This is officially the longest and most popular fic I've written to date, and i thank you all very much for that. For coming back to this story and leaving such great comments. They've all been wonderful to read. I don't know if I'll do more MPR stories after this. I do have a small idea, but I'm not sure if it'll see the light of day. We'll see. In the meantime, thank you all for joining me through this story, and I hope you enjoyed it form beginning to end.
> 
> P.S. I didn't even look up a magic trick for Jack to teach the kids. That's just a very, very basic trick I know how to do, so I rolled with it.

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I've been wanting to do for a while. And now that I got to see Mary Poppins Returns again, I think I can finally get it out there. It's likely most of the other chapters won't be this long, but hopefully still worth looking forward to. Hope you all enjoy this first chapter! Look forward to much bonding between the Banks family and their honorary Leerie.


End file.
